This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Resource recognizes the vital importance of training for the education and professional growth of young scientists. We maintain web-based training venues and a training section on our web site. This section includes tutorials using Resource tools, links to relevant classes and to other online teaching tools useful in developing teaching contents and techniques within the Resource. The training section is regularly updated as the Resource explores new strategies for online training. The Resource has given demonstrations of NAMD, VMD, and BioCoRE, and is engaged in developing science tutorials.